Stuck in the Past
by JD SPARKS
Summary: Oliver Wood has just accepted at position at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. When he runs into a fellow professor, one Cho Chang, things get interesting.
1. Chapter 1: The Train to London

**Author's notes: Okay so had this idea for this story, sort of fallen back into Harry Potter since the talks of possible sequel films. I've always been a strong Oliver W./Cho C. shipper, well next to Cedric/Cho. So anyways. So I wasn't even sure if I wanted to publish this or not. Was constnatly tossing around whether or not it was worth it to continue. I know there are not a lot of Cho fans out there so it seemed like maybe it would be wasted time and energy. But I already wrote a chapters worth. SO I figure I'll let you guys read it and see if anyone is interested in more.**

**I have to give mad props to Phaedra's story ****_One to Keep_****. ** s/1334278/1/The-One-to-Keep****

**I loved this unfinished story, really wanted to pull from it that Cedric and Cho were very close friends from years before the Triwizard cup. Also One to Keep is a great Cho/Cedric/Oliver piece but if you read it be forwarned the last chapter leaves you on the most agonizing cliffhanger, and that was published 10years ago. MY HEART! I do feel I'm writing this because I'm so caught up on these characters thanks to Phaedra!**

**JK Rowling, obviously owns all these characters and this universe. I just want to borrow them and play a little in her world because it's so good! **

**STORY NOTES: I am keeping that Cho is Scottish. I didn't exactly like how she was portrayed in the movies, she really didn't say much or have much personality. The setting is probably around 8-9 years after the Battle at Hogwarts/end of Deathly Hallows. And uh.. no apparating.. at least to Hogwarts. **

* * *

Oliver Wood sat quietly at the pub sipping on his whiskey. He liked to keep to the muggle world sometimes just to be able to go to pubs unrecognized. As the former Keeper from Puddlemere United, it was hard for him to walk into a wizard's pub without being harassed.

To an outside onlooker he would probably look like a man quietly enjoying a drink to himself, however inside he was a bit of a nervous wreck. Having just made a life-changing decision recently, he now found that he stood before an unknown future.

He looked down and read over the parchment in his hand for what seemed like the 10th time that morning.

_Dear Mr. Wood,_

_Thank you for accepting position of Flying Instructor and Quidditch Coach at the Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. _

_Although we are saddened that our current instructor, Madame R. Hooch, will be moving on to other endevours, we are extremely excited that you will be joining the staff at Hogwarts. I have no doubt that your exceptional skills and experience will help add to our most honored and prestigious school._

_Please be prepared to arrive at Hogwarts on August 16__th__ with all of your necessary belongings. There will be an official welcoming banquet for all staff that evening in the Great Hall. Teacher preparation will be set for the week after, followed by one week off before school starts and students arrive on September 1__st__._

_I feel that I can openly say on behalf of all of the staff, that we look forward to working with you in the next year._

_Best Regards,_

_Head Mistress Minerva McGonagall_

He still wasn't sure that he had made the right decision. _Come on, Oliver, is this really what you want to do for the rest of your life?_

In all honesty he had never really given much thought to his life beyond playing Quidditch professionally. Quidditch had been his whole world. He'd lived and breathed it for as long as he could remember. Never once had he thought about what he would do if he couldn't play Quidditch, but that dreadful day had finally come. Age, and the cumulative hits from years of being a keeper for a pro-Quidditch team were starting to wear on him. Though he didn't feel it, it was starting to show in his stats, at least that's what people were saying.

For the past year or two he'd taken up being a personal trainer. If it hadn't been for the fact that McGonagall had asked him to also assume a position as Hogwarts new Quidditch coach and referee, he may have just politely declined the offer and remained a trainer to the next pro-Quidditch prospects. Although he had to be honest with himself, he was getting quite tired of his current profession. Though he was happy he was able to remain so immersed in Quidditch as a trainer, dealing with these big-headed aspiring professionals was starting to get on his nerves. He really hoped that he was never so aggravatingly confident and cocky.

Plus it wasn't as if he'd never get to play Quidditch again, schools got lots of holidays, and he would always be welcome to pop back over for a friendly match or two with some of his professional friends and former teammates. He took another sip of his drink and decided that perhaps the change would not be so bad in the end. His hesitation came more from fearing change than fearing in his capabilities as a professor. In the back of his mind was also the fact that he hadn't been back to the Hogswart grounds since the battle against He-Who-Shall-Not-Be-Named.

Years had passed since then, but a part of him wasn't sure how he would respond to seeing his old school again. It was a place that was once filled with so many happy and good memories. His years spent there as a student had been full of fun and youthful excitement, but now those memories were tarnished with the horrible ones from that final battle. Most of the school as he knew it was destroyed in the battle, and had since then been rebuilt. He didn't even know how much of the Hogwarts that he remembered was still there.

_Right then. On with it you pansy._ He downed the last of his drink and stole a glimpse at the time. He had best make his way to the station or he'd miss the train. With an audible sigh, he folded up the parchment and put it back in his pocket before grabbing his stuff to leave.

* * *

The pub was only a couple blocks from the train station, and he managed to arrive before the train itself. As he stepped out onto the platform with his trunk and bag, he couldn't help but feel like he was 11 years old again and setting out for Hogwarts for the first time. The whiskey wasn't helping as much as he had hoped and he was still feeling more than a little nervous. You would think after as many Quidditch matches before roaring crowds as Oliver had played in, he'd have developed steelier nerves. Unfortunately anxiety wasn't something he was ever able to easily shake, and the tightness and apprehension he was feeling now felt just as if he were about to step onto the pitch before a big game.

He double checked his ticket in his pocket, silently he was constantly telling himself that he had made the right choice and that there was no going back now. As the 8AM train to London approached the platform Oliver knew it was coming down to the line. Now or never, had come and gone. Backing out now would let down Professor McGonagall, correction Head Mistress McGonagall. He swallowed again. _Oliver what are you getting yourself into?_

He was snapped back to reality when the crowd of people started getting up from their seats to make their way closer to the train. A mass of bodies was starting to form along the platform each eager to board.

While he was glancing over the crowd he caught sight of the end of another trunk like his. He suddenly stood a little straighter, his anxiety subsiding slightly in light of this. Instantly his mind was processing that trunks like these weren't commonly toted around by muggles. _It must be another witch or wizard!_ He really hoped it was a person from the wizarding world, he would much rather be forced into some polite small talk then be stuck in his own head the whole ride to London. He couldn't quite see who the owner of the trunk was from his current angle, and more and more people were starting to crowd the platform.

He grabbed the handle of his trunk and made an effort to move a little closer. As he politely excused himself through the crowd, he managed to determine the owner of the other trunk was a woman with raven hair. At present her back was turned toward him as she looked in the opposite direction watching the train approach. He walked up along side her to get a better look. As the witch turned her head, eyes following the train as it pulled up to the platform and came to a stop. He realized that he knew the young woman. Cho. That was her name if he remembered correctly. Cho Chang.

"Cho Chang?" Oliver said inquisitively from her right. He hoped that was her and that he hadn't mistaken her name.

She looked up at him and he saw a smile brighten her face as she recognized who had spoken to her. Oliver was now positive it was the woman. _Wow, she looks incredible. It looks as though she hasn't aged a day! _She looked just as he remembered her. Her soft Asian features and complexion making it hard to place the woman's age.

"Oliver Wood! What are you doin' here?" She looked around confused, wondering if there were other witches or wizards around.

He chuckled slightly thinking how Edinburgh Waverley was probably the last place she was expecting to run into anyone from the wizarding world. It was exactly what he had been thinking moments before running into her. "I could ask you the same question! I haven't seen you since..." _THE battle, _is what he wanted to say, but cringed a little even thinking about it. "since.. Hogwarts." There was a brief stumble before he continued. "How have you been?"

He saw a flicker in her eye at his pause and knew that she was reminded of the war as well. She politely smiled and answered. "I've been good, good. How about you? I haven't seen you much in the media since you left Puddlemere United."

His smile faltered a bit. "Yeah, I've been well. I guess. I'd much rather have kept playing, but I guess eventually age catches up with us all. There's always going to be younger, faster athletes waiting for their moment in the sun." He gave a shrug that spoke to the inevitability of his statement. Then quickly smiled in the hopes that he wasn't showing too much of his own personal disappointment. "I've mostly been working as a professional trainer these days."

"Oh. I'm sorry. I know how much Quidditch meant to you." She replied with a sincere smile.

He laughed. "Yeah.. I think everyone knew."

"This is true. I don't think I've ever heard 'Oliver Wood' uttered in a sentence that didn't also include Quidditch." They both laughed thinking back to the fun times at Hogwarts where Oliver's reputation was merely: Oliver Wood, Quidditch-obesessed.

"So where are you headed? Diagon Alley?" He asked her politely.

"Hogwarts, actually."

"Really?" His eye widened a little. "Are you an instructor?"

"Aye. I've been teaching Charms for the last, oh geez, 7-8 years."

"You don't say! What happened to Professor Flitwick?"

"Oh he retired, after the war and everything, he decided he wanted to see and do more in the world. He's been off globe trotting as I hear it."

"Wow. Good for him."

By now the people who were already on the train were done filing out and the waiting crowd was starting to shuffle their way onto the train.

Oliver gestured toward the train. "Well I'm bound for Hogwarts as well, if you don't mind the company."

Her eyes went wide and a spark of realization lit in them, and then she laughed again. "So YOU are Madam Hooch's replacement! Wow, I can already see those kids freaking out over Oliver Wood, Puddlemere U's former Keeper teaching at Hogwarts!" She laughed loudly and then playfully hit his arm. "I guess I should be jealous. Ahh, I'll miss being the favorite."

He couldn't help but laugh as well, he was finding her laugh infectious.

"I'm just kidding of course, I have absolutely no chance of being any students favorite. I was a Ravenclaw after all. The only students who would like me are those who love homework and long lectures. I think most consider my class a chance to catch up on sleep." They shared another laugh.

_I don't believe it. She would certainly be my favorite if I were back at Hogwarts. She's young, pretty, likes Quidditch, and has a sense of humor. Now I see why Diggory and Potter were interested. _They noticed at this point that the crowd was starting to thin out and boarding had begun for those bound for London.

"Here let me help you." He said reaching down to grab her trunk.

"Oh that's not necessary." She smiled again, then she leaned in closer to whisper. "It's enchanted, hardly weighs a thing." She reached down and grabbed a handle and pulled the trunk behind her. He noticed as she did so, it glided low to the ground as if on wheels. She stopped and smiled back at him. His heart leap a little.

"You need to teach me that trick." He said wishing he had paid a little more attention in school. He watched as she glanced around making sure no one was looking then, ever so subtly from in her purse pointed a wand at his trunk.

"_Levitas motum_." She muttered under her breath masking the flick of her wand by pretending to repositioning her purse on her shoulder. She nodded toward the train. As he went to pull his trunk he overestimated the amount of force needed to pull something so light, and lost his balance partially falling onto her trunk before hitting the pavement in a sprawling mess of bags and limbs. She laughed loudly, and Oliver felt himself blush. "Alright there Wood?" She asked between laughs.

_Nice, Oliver, real nice. _He quickly stood up and brushed himself off, trying to play off his clumsiness.

They continued boarding the train and Oliver couldn't help thinking that already his fears about teaching at Hogwarts were dissipating. The fall although hugely embarrassing to his ego, had been a great ice breaker. She had a very friendly personality, and though they hardly knew one another, he felt completely comfortable talking to her. They sat across from one another on the muggle train, bound for London where they could transfer over to the Hogwarts Express. The trip which had once been something he was dreading had now turned into something he was looking forward to.

* * *

They spent most of the ride catching up on their lives after the war. Cho told Oliver a little bit about what it was like as a professor, giving him notes on what she found worked versus what didn't. They argued about Quidditch teams, Cho defending her love of Tutshill Tornadoes. They talked about his life playing for Puddlemere United, the pros and cons of being famous.

Oliver explained how he started frequenting the Muggle world to avoid the fame, and then it kind of stuck. She explained how her mother came from a Muggle family and had just been in town visiting them, deciding to take a Muggle train for old time's sake.

"So mind if I ask you something?" Cho looked up puzzled. He could tell she was trying to guess what his question would be. "Why didn't you continue playing Quidditch? As I remember, you were quite good back when we were students."

She smiled and now it was her turn to blush. "Really? I never thought I was that good. I mean I played, but there were always better Seekers out there." She fiddled with the food she had ordered on the train. "I figured I didn't really even stand a chance, so I never tried out. Although Terrance is always telling me that I could have played professionally."

Oliver's heart sank a little. _And there you have it. I knew it was too good to be true, a sweet pretty girl like her would probably be somebody's girl for sure._ "Terrance? Is that your boyfriend?" He couldn't help but pry further. He wanted to know more about her.

She laughed again. The sound filled the car, and he smiled, her response giving him hope. "Terrance, oh no, we're not together! Terrance Higgs, he's another professor at the school. He teaches Potions. He was a Seeker for Slytherin for a year, before Draco Malfoy bought his way on the team. We sometimes go out on the pitch and play a friendly game or two of Seeker vs Seeker."

"So you still play! That's fantastic!"

"Oh yeah, I'm on the pitch all the time." She replied happily. Oliver couldn't help but feel she was after his heart, and from just the time he'd spent with her that afternoon he was ready to hand it over. "Yeah it's still Cedric and I's favorite thing to do."

_WAIT, WHAT?!_

* * *

**That's it end chapter 1.**

**SO yeah what'd you think?**

**So apologies and also a disclaimer: There were and probably will be things that you are like "what? Um that definitely didn't happen, etc" or "hey that's not right." As far as little details go.**

**I'm roughly new to writing, so I'm already getting too caught up in all the facts. I read the books years ago and have really only been watching the movies since, so some of the finer details have been lost. I was trying to stay accurate but found I was having to stop every 5 minutes to verify things online, and it was taking me forever to write. I just want to tell the story. So things maybe slightly different for the sake of story. **

**Also, I'm not from the UK and I apologize profusely if this sounds like a stupid American's idea of how British people speak. I watched some videos to try and get the Scottish slang and sp down, but obviously I am not at all versed in the the speech. Most of what I know is what I've seen on TV, in books or in movies. I really tried at first to write in their accents, but it was also driving me crazy and putting a hitch in my process. So I threw the Scottish speak slang out, I was worried that if I wasn't familiar with it others would also be thrown off. Sorry so other than giving Cho a reason to leave from Edinburgh, I guess there isn't really any sign of either of them being Scottish. THEY are.. if you can do a Scottish accent please feel free to translate my dialogue. Yeah see the many reasons I was going to drop this fic.**

**Please read and review and let me know what you think. Still on the fence about this one. Have some good ideas but not sure if I should spend anymore time on it.**


	2. Chapter 2: The Welcoming Banquet

**CHAPTER 2: The Welcoming Banquet**

In classic Hogwart's fashion, a lavish selection of savory foods and delicacies awaited the professors and staff at their welcome banquet. Oliver found himself mindlessly eating, his mind transfixed on the events that happened earlier that day.

Had he heard correctly? Oliver was quite certain Cho had said 'Cedric and I', and not in any sort of past tense. Given her history, Cedric Diggory was the natural conclusion he would jump to upon hearing that name, but obviously that was not possible. Oliver knew Cedric Diggory, the once Hufflepuff Captain and Seeker, was dead. There were several articles and histories on the 2nd Wizard War that now listed Diggory as one of its first casualties. Oliver even remembered reading the news of the boy's death in the Daily Prophet and thinking what a tragedy it had been.

Not that he had known Cedric well, but he knew the boy shared his love of Quidditch, which made him okay in Oliver's book. Diggory, like Oliver, had been Captain of his house team, and a proficient one at that. The boy had also been a surprisingly good Seeker, despite not having the usual lithe build that was common for that position. The only other piece of information that Oliver could recall about Cedric was the fact that he always ran around with Cho Chang, the Ravenclaw Seeker. Being as obsessed with Quidditch as Oliver had been, he was always perplexed how two people on rival Quidditch teams could maintain a friendship. He often thought that Cedric as a Quidditch Captain should know better than to fraternize with the enemy.

He stopped himself when he realized he still didn't know that Diggory was the person in question. Surely this 'Cedric' she had mentioned was just another teacher or friend of hers that happened to share the late Diggory's given name. That had to be the explanation. He had wanted to inquire further after she mentioned it, but just as he was preparing to bring it up, they had reached King's Cross Station.

Cho had been taken off guard by the sudden arrival, and was so distracted by not being able to use magic to gather her things that the appropriate window to ask came and went. Oliver tried to figure out a way to bring the topic back around, but Madam Pince had approached Cho just as they had stepped onto Platform 9 ¾. Apparently Madam Pince wanted to go over the necessary reading list Cho had prepared for the school year. Then Oliver too found himself distracted as Madam Pomfrey had spotted him and wanted to catch up. He and Cho ended up having to ride apart on the Hogwarts Express, but he had been hoping that once at school another chance to speak with her would present itself.

Unfortunately that was not to be the case. There was so little time to get situated for the banquet that most the staff had run off to put their things in their rooms. He had lost track of Cho as she disappeared with the others down the women's wing. Already upset at his bad luck, he then had to wait on Filch to be shown to his new room. It took the caretaker so long, that Oliver barely made it to the Great Hall in time for the Welcoming Ceremony.

He was hoping to find a spot next to Cho, but upon entering the Hall, found both seats next to her occupied. Cho and the young man to her right were engaged in a conversation. They exchanged several laughs and Oliver felt a twinge of jealousy creep over him. He didn't recognize the man, but after scanning the room and seeing only two new faces he concluded that based on age it was more than likely Terrance Higgs. Unless it was Cedric, and Terrance hadn't arrived yet. He racked his brain trying to remember what Terrance Higgs, a boy years under him from a time long past, had looked like, and couldn't come up with a face.

He had looked around to see if another young man was seated elsewhere and he missed him, or perhaps one was behind him arriving late. As he was scanning the room he found himself waved down by Headmistress McGonagall, who gestured to a seat she held near herself. Once he had taken his seat she gave a short speech and welcomed him as the newest member of the staff. He had risen and waved to those around him. He managed to exchange a smile with Cho as she and the rest of the room applauded him on his new position, but that had been the extent of his interaction with her since the train.

"Professor Wood."

"Professor Wood?" _Hrm. _Oliver was finally snapped out of his thoughts by Headmistress McGonagall standing over him.

"Professor McGonagall- I - mean Headmistress. I'm sorry. I was just lost in thought for a moment." He apologized. She looked at him with a curious expression on her face, as if trying to figure out whether or not he had been listening to anything she had said all dinner.

"As I was saying, if you are done eating, I'd like to introduce you to some of the members of the staff." She held her arm out gesturing down the table.

"Oh aye, sorry." He rose from his seat quickly. "I'm finished. Lead on." She lead him down to the end of the table to begin the introductions.

"I'm sure you remember Argus Filch, Madam Pomfrey, and Haggrid."

"Of course." He smiled at the older teachers.

Haggrid stood up and closing the distance, gave Oliver a big bear hug, lifting him off his feet and then setting him back down. "Welcome back to Hogwarts, Professor." He said in a booming voice while giving Oliver a wink with his last word.

"Please call me Poppy now," said Madam Pomfrey, "and as I told you on the train. I don't want to see you in the medical ward nearly as often as when you went to school here!"

Filch only managed a nod and some grumbles, to which Oliver nodded back. They continued down the table where he was reintroduced to Madam Pince, Madam Sprout, and a new elder gentleman, who was the other professor Oliver had not recognized. Headmistress McGonagall introduced him as Francis Wellington, who now taught Muggle Studies.

Then they approached Cho and the gentleman who sat to her right.

"And you may remember Professor Cho Chang, our Charms instructor, from your days at Hogwarts." Cho gave him a warm smile, and a little wave. Oliver smiled back at Cho.

"Aye, actually we ran into one another on the train down from Edinburgh." Oliver said to McGonagall.

"You did?" She said looking between the two. "Wonderful." she continued, "and here we have Professor-"

"Terrance Higgs." The younger man interrupted. "It is a pleasure to meet you, Mr. Wood." He grabbed Oliver's hand and began shaking it enthusiastically.

_So this is Terrance?_ Oliver looked him up and down, a good enough looking young man. Much more friendly than he had been expecting for someone from Slytherin. Oliver was feeling a little silly for having judged the man without having met him, but he was still upset that this Terrance Higgs got to spend the dinner in Cho's company instead of him.

"Cho just told me you were Madam Hooch's replacement, and I almost didn't believe it! Sorry." He had to stop himself from continuing to shake Oliver's hand. "Wow. Oliver Wood, Puddlemere United's starting Keeper for 4 years, and reserve Keeper before that! I'm a huge fan of Puddlemere U."

Cho looked at Terrance laughingly. "Aye, I think he's figured that much out. Stop actin' as though you've never met the man either, I told you we went to school with him!"

"Yeah but that was before, I mean I knew he was good, but I didn't think he'd become a professional. And for Puddlemere none-the-less! It's an honor to meet you. I saw that game against the Cannons. 100 saves! Incredible! Hey listen, do you mind signing some stuff when we head back to the rooms?"

Oliver blushed. "Sure, Professor."

"Oh do call me Terrance. We're amongst peers after all." he said beaming. Oliver was finding it difficult to dislike Terrance Higgs now.

Headmistress McGonagall finally interjected by clearing her throat behind them. She was eager to finish introducing Oliver to the rest of the staff. As the night came to a close everyone started heading back to their rooms in the teachers wing. Oliver managed to fall in step with Cho and Terrance as they headed out.

"Mind if I walk with you guys?"

"Not in the slightest!" replied Terrance, a giant smile stretched on his face. They started discussing Quidditch again. Terrance was eager to ask Oliver several questions regarding his time with Puddlemere United. They mentioned how they sometimes played with a few of the folks who lived down in Hogsmeade at their local pitch there. Oliver was excited to hear that he may be able to get in an actual game, but upset that he wasn't able to speak as comfortably with Cho whilst Terrance was along.

As they were passing a hall, Cho stopped. She looked over at them, then back down the hall, as if in a debate over whether or not to leave them.

"I'm sorry." She said.

The spring in Terrance's step stopped, and Oliver noticed the young man sullen a bit. _He fancies her. _He suspected as much from their body language earlier but wasn't quite sure until now. "Cho." Terrance nodded his head toward the teachers' rooms.

"I'm sorry." She said again her feet already moving down the hall. "I told him I'd pop in after the banquet. I'll be back soon. I'll see you both later."

As they both watched Cho disappear from view Oliver was finally too curious and had to ask.

"Where's she off too?" He said turning to the younger man.

Terrance was still looking down the now empty hall. "Oh." The tone in Terrance's voice was flat and morose. "She's gone to see Cedric."

"Cedric? Is that her boyfriend? A fellow from Hogsmeade or something?" Oliver was confused.

"One would think that wouldn't they." Terrance let out a defeated sigh. "No. I'm afraid she's off to see Diggory."

"By Diggory, you mean Cedric Diggory?"

"The very one."

"So he's alive then?" Oliver asked completely confused.

"Well...not exactly." Terrance answered. "He's a resident ghost here at Hogwarts."

* * *

**Dun-Dun-DUUUN! Sorry so actually when writing this I had this as the end of chapter 1, but ended up breaking it into two parts. So yeah here's the rest. Again please read and review. **

**Let me know if there's any interest and if I should continue or not. Novice writer here, this is only my 2nd story, and I have to say. Writing is hard! OMG, haha. I suck at this, but I have fun anyways. Sorry the grammar and tenses maybe off. I kept changing things which changed the time, then I got lost trying to put everything in the right tense to make it work. UGH. Lets just say it's been a LONG time since I've taken any grammar classes.**


	3. Chapter 3: Breakfast

**Author's Notes: First off I want to thank everyone who has taken the time to read and review my story, and also apologize for not having posted an update in months. Life kind of got in the way of things. I had actually started another chapter on my phone notepad, but never got around to finishing it. I'm so glad to see there are other Cho/Oliver fans out there, or even people open to this idea. I wasn't sure, and to be honest I really haven't planned much in terms of where I'm taking the story. Its an idea I've had in the back of my head for a long time, but not really thought through. I'm kind of making this up as I go.**

* * *

Oliver Wood lay awake in his bed staring at the ceiling. He ran through the days events again. He still couldn't believe what Higgs had told him that evening. Cedric Diggory, a resident ghost at Hogwarts! He knew there were several ghosts on the school grounds, but he never really given much thought to the ghosts themselves or from where they had come. Obviously they were once living, breathing people who had lived real lives and before dying, still he never could have imagined that he would have actually KNOWN one before he or she became an actual ghost. Cedric Diggory! A mere boy when he died. Diggory had only been a year younger than himself. This was a boy he had gone to school with, passed in halls, sat in classes with, and had even played Quidditch against!

Not only did he now know a ghost, but he was jealous of him! So was Higgs from what he could gather. He couldn't believe he was actually feeling jealous of a boy who had died at what 16? 17? _Jesus Oliver. That is just ridiculous and sad._

He knew it. He knew how stupid it was, yet he couldn't deny that he was starting to fancy Cho Chang, and apparently she was still involved with Cedric, now a mere spirit. Ghost or not, Cedric still had Cho's affection, and that was enough to earn him Oliver's envy. Yet obviously that was weird right. I mean how exactly does someone maintain a "relationship" with a ghost? And shouldn't this be some sort of red flag as to the pretty Miss Cho's state of mind? _Give it up mate. You've only just met the woman, no reason to get attached, especially knowing this. _

He couldn't convince himself to stop thinking about the pretty young professor though. He was going to be here for the next school year, and he had to admit that the most exciting part in knowing that was knowing that he'd be near Cho Chang. But there was also Cedric Diggory. Perhaps he'd figure out more in the morning. With great difficulty he willed himself to sleep trying his hardest not to think about the young woman, with ink black hair and a warm smile, who laughed open and freely, and made his heart flutter.

* * *

Oliver walked into the Great Hall, ruffling his hair. A few tables of food were set out, and a few teachers were sitting around eating breakfast. He scanned the room and didn't see Cho in it, but Terrance Higgs was sitting at a table flipping through a notebook whilst picking at a plate of biscuits and eggs. Oliver grabbed a plate and sat down next to the young man.

"Mornin'" He said as he took a seat.

Terrance looked over at him and seemed thrown off guard again. "OH! Good morning!" He said a little too loudly, and Oliver could tell there was still that awkward star-struck look in the younger man's eyes. "Did you sleep? I mean how well did you sleep?" He took a moment trying to make words come out of his mouth correctly. "I mean, did you sleep well?" He managed to say and seemed happy enough that it made sense.

Oliver smiled at him. "Ah yeah slept well enough I guess. Still not used to a different bed in a different place and all."

Terrance nodded in agreement, a little too enthusiastically.

Oliver piled some food on his plate from the spread before him. He was starving and glad to see Hogwarts never disappointed. He added a couple cherry danishes to the side of his plate and pointed a fork at Terrance's notebook.

"What are you writing?"

"Oh, a list of some basic potions ingredients I need to double check we have in stock."

"Oh Potions? Is that what you teach?" He realized he hadn't actually caught what McGonagall had said or if she had said. The other day being such a whirlwind of new discoveries.

Terrance nodded. "Yeah. This will be my 4th year here."

_So he's been here three years at least. He definitely has to know more about the situation with Cho_. Oliver mentally noted. Then he asked, "So how'd you end up teaching?"

"Oh." Terrance was shocked that THE Oliver Wood would want to know anything about his life, but Oliver could tell he was starting to relax. "Well I was working at a Magical Studies facility after Hogwarts for a few years. I ended up doing a lot of potions and procedural work there. Turns out I had a bit of a knack for it, the company I worked for ended up being bought out though and some cuts were made. Turned out there was an opening here that just happened to line up with my needing new employment so applied. But it's actually been quite fun being a Professor."

Oliver listened while eating and smiled at Higgs when his story was done. Usually after talking with people a bit, they would start to realize that celebrities were just people, and calm down when in his presence.

"So you like teaching then?"

"Oh yeah it's great. I mean I can play around with all the supplies here, and for the most part the kids are nice."

Oliver noticed some people getting up and leaving and looked around again. "Hey, so, has Cho come down for breakfast yet?"

"Oh. Cho. um.." said Terrance and he looked at Oliver for a minute. _Real subtle Oliver. You dolt._

Oliver witnessed Terrance looking at him with a new realization. The young man to his credit didn't seem to be upset, in fact he almost seemed a little relieved. "Oh no, Cho was up earlier. She's already had breakfast and gone again." He poked at his remaining eggs with a fork. "She's probably with Cedric." He muttered quietly.

"Right, so if you don't mind my askin'. What exactly is the deal there?" Oliver inquired.

The younger teacher looked around the room. He seemed to be making sure no one was around to over hear their conversation. _Interesting._ Oliver noted.

"Well sometime after You-Know-Who was killed. I guess something happened and Cedric's spirit was set free. I don't really know all the details but he's been at Hogwarts as a ghost ever since. Cho some how found out, and started working here shortly after. I'm not sure exactly what they have going on. They are friends and perhaps more. I mean it's almost like..like well they are in a relationship." He said looking at Oliver knowing how strange what he was saying must sound.

"But he's a ghost." Oliver said stating the obvious.

"Yeah. She knows. We all know." He said gesturing to no one and everyone at the same time. "I mean we're all a bit concerned about it. Some of the staff have even talked to her about it. It's just not healthy, and it's not right." He said also stating an obvious. "But she doesn't like to hear it. So now they mostly just meet in secret and Cedric doesn't really hang out where other teachers are."

"Wow." Oliver said even more confused at his own interest. "But hang on. You know about it, I mean she told you yesterday."

"Yeah. I mean she trusts me and I haven't really bugged her about it. I see Cedric usually too. Apparently ghosts don't make for great Seeker practice competition, so usually it's me vs. Cho with Cedric cheering her on."

An slight unbidden frown came over Oliver's face as he felt a little pity for the younger man. It seemed that he had fancied Cho for a while, but it was also quite obvious that he'd been put in the notorious 'friend zone' and miserably resided there still. Cho saw Terrance as a friend who she could talk to about her secret. Her strange, secret relationship with Cedric. Terrance had admitted that he wasn't exactly sure that they were in one. Could you really be in a 'relationship' with a ghost?

Terrance looked up at him, and Oliver quickly changed his frown into a sad yet comforting smile.

"Well she didn't exactly keep it a secret from me when I talked to her."

"Yeah. I guess she forgot?" Terrance shrugged. "I don't know. What do you make of it all?"

Oliver paused for a moment thinking to himself. _What do I think?_ "Well," he said. "I don't really know Cedric Diggory, and I only just spoke with Cho at length for the first time yesterday. So I think I'm going to have to refrain from judgment."

_Yes, refrain. And try to figure out what he was getting himself into.  
_

* * *

**Ahh! Sorry even as I write this I get carried away! I can't help but think this has got to be weird right and kind of a dealbreaker. Haha. Sorry if it doesn't seem like Oliver will have any interest now. Now I have to try and make Cho seem worth all this energy and time.. and not seem so crazy. Also I'm finding Terrance to hard to not like. I like writing such a sweet boy. He probably was a jerk in the films/books. Slytherin's get such a bad rap. But he's a nice guy in my story. As always reviews are great, and if you guys have any ideas or things you want me to write about for later chapters let me know. I'm always looking for ideas. Like I said this one is just kind of free flow writing now. I went in with just Cho/Oliver story. Cedric is a Ghost. and that's about all. :)  
**


	4. Chapter 4: The Pitch

**Author's Note: Hey guys I am so sorry for the long hiatus, real life kind of got in the way I was torn between neglecting my art, being too busy at work and now expecting another baby. Oh and I started another story for a different series, but I didn't forget about this one. I just fine my attention and passion about stories tends to come in spurts and I'll write a bit, then kind of lose steam and need a bit of recharging before I get inspired again. So I kind of took a break to figure out where I wanted to go with this one. Unfortunately still not entirely sure on that, haha, but I can at least keep writing and hope the story takes me where it wants to be.**

**Once again thank you, thank you, thank you to everyone who read, reviewed or liked/followed my story and sorry for the terribly long break. I can't believe it's been a whole year since I updated! Sheesh. Sorry I thought it was only a few months, time really does fly by faster than I can keep track of these days. Anyways I'll keep trying at it. As always feel free to drop me a review and let me know what you think! :)**

* * *

**Chapter 4: The Pitch  
**

After breakfast the two men had parted ways. Terrance had run off to check out the potions closet and his classroom, and Oliver went to do the same. He headed back to his room grabbing his broom and a few pads that he wanted to keep near the pitch.

As he made his way to the locker rooms of the Quidditch teams, a feeling of nostalgia washing over him as he walked down the halls and he trailed his hands over the player cubbies. He checked the equipment locker and was surprised to see how worn everything looked in comparison to the pristine balls he had gotten familiar to playing with as a professional Quidditch player.

Not that he had noticed as a student. He had just wanted to play and didn't care with what, but the difference of having companies practically giving you their newest and best versions had spoiled his idea of normalcy over the past few year. He checked the inflation of the quaffles and noted some of the bludgers. He made a list of some of the items that were in such disrepair that he wondered if it would be okay to request replacements. He looked into the coach's office. His office now, and was brought back to the many times he'd been called in there by the cat-eyed Madam Hooch during his time at Hogwarts.

He opened his personal cabinet in the office and started hanging up his personal pads and jerseys that he'd brought along. He noted the empty shelves and spaces on the wall thinking about which of his memorabilia and trophies he'd like to put up and where he'd place them. He was torn between how proud or modest to be with his achievements, but he still had plenty of time to figure out the arrangement of this things in the coming week.

But he was eager to get out to inspect the new Quidditch pitch, the old one having been destroyed in the final battle at Hogwarts. He grabbed his broom making his way to the field.

As he walked down the tunnel to the pitch the bright light shining down the halls. He heard the faint sounds of a familiar laugh coming from just beyond. His heart stopped for a bit as his ears quickly recognized the laugh belonging to Cho. He stepped out onto the pitch he saw the owner of the laugh herself sitting a top a broom hovering a few feet over the field, just beyond her was the faint silvery blue shape of a boy in what looked like a variation of a Quidditch uniform, also atop a broom, though both boy and broom were little more than an apparition.

For a second Oliver felt torn. Should he turn around? It felt as though he was walking in on some secret rendezvous, but then again he had every right to be out there as he was going to be the new flying instructor and Quidditch coach. _Plus now I have a chance to finally meet the ghost I've been jealous about. _Oliver thought to himself as he shook his head of his silliness and continued to walk towards the pair.

Cedric noticed him first and gave a nod to Cho who had her back to him at the time. She turned her head looking over her shoulder to see what Cedric was addressing.

"Oh! Oliver! I'm sorry I didn't know you were coming out this way?" She said giving him a welcoming smile. She landed her broom and walked over to greet him, the ghost of Cedric doing the same.

Oliver was thankful her welcome was so warm and didn't make him feel as though he were intruding. "Aye I was coming to take a look at the new pitch. I haven't really seen it since it was built."

"Of course!" Cho looked between the two and nodded to Cedric. "Oliver this is Cedric Diggory, you might have remembered him from your time at Hogwarts." Cho said politely introducing him to her companion.

"Yes, I remember. It's good to see you again Cedric." _Lord he hasn't changed at all._ He looked at the youthful ghost before him. Yes, he couldn't have been more than 16 or so at the time of his death. The boy's features were still only partially developed his face caught between those of a child's and those of an adults. His form which was tall, yet still maintained a lean gangliness had yet developed into those of a full adults. It was funny that though Oliver didn't feel old, and to be sure at only 29 he hardly was, he surely felt he must look it when next to this ghost of an adolescent.

"Oliver." Cedric smiled politely and nodded back. "Cho was just telling me that you were being brought on as Madam Hooch's replacement. Congratulation!"

"Thank you." Oliver replied in return. Cedric was obviously looking Oliver up and down a strange expression on his face that Oliver wasn't sure exactly it was. Perhaps he was jealous? Remorseful? What would a ghost feel when meeting someone who got to live on. Especially someone who's age was not that different from his own, perhaps he was curious what he would have looked like at the same age, had he had a chance to grow up.

Oliver suddenly felt terrible that he envied a ghost, when thinking how this boy's poor soul was forever trapped at 16. He was suddenly brought out of his thoughts by Cedric's face lighting up an exclaiming, "Is that the Firebolt Supreme V?" Cedric now had his face inches from Oliver's broom. "Oh my god, it is?!" He said as he read the letters along the shaft of Oliver's broomstick. "Cho. You have to see this."

Oliver took a blush and held up his broom for the pair to inspect. Cedric's face was alight with a huge smile, and Oliver was again reminded that he was still and forever 16. Cho looked at Oliver past the ghostly figure inspecting his broom, and gave him a smile. Oliver couldn't help but feel she was used to these moments where Cedric's age was made glaringly apparent. "Cho. Come look!" Cedric said again waving her over when he realized she wasn't giving the broom the expected attention.

Cho made her way closer to Oliver and the broom. Though she did seem interested and impressed with the broom she didn't show it in the same manner as her friend. She leaned in looking at the stirrups and admiring the shape and color of the wood. Oliver couldn't stop himself from watching Cho as she was now so close in her observation. She had pulled back her hair, and more of the ivory of her shoulder and neck was exposed as she looked over the broom in his hands. He caught a whiff of a hint of jasmine coming from her and the proximity of her was starting to make his heart beat faster. "Isn't it amazing?" Cedric continued. "The photos hardly do it justice!"

"Aye, it's a beauty." Cho said in agreement. Oliver couldn't help but thinking the same thing about the speaker.

Finally Oliver caught himself staring and spoke up. "Would you like to try it?" He said to Cedric, as it was obvious the boy was enthralled.

"Would I ever!" But he gave out a huge sigh. "But unfortunately I can't really touch anything. Ghost and all that."

"Oh," said Oliver apologetically. "I'm sorry. I didn't know."

"It's alright," Cedric replied though the disappointment on his face was clear. "Cho, you should try it out! That is if it's okay with you Wood." Cedric looked between the two.

Oliver shook his head "No of course not." He held out the broom to Cho. "Would you like to give it a go?" Cho looked up from the broom her eyes sparkling in delight. His breathe caught in his throat looking into those dark eyes.

"Really? You're sure that's okay?" She asked tentatively holding her hand out inches from the Firebolt.

"Of course!" Oliver insisted pushing the broom into her hands and holding out his other hand to take hers from her. He watched as she gracefully threw her leg over the broom and carefully gripped the smooth polished wood, all with a smile and slight look of reverie on her face. Oliver smiled because even though she wasn't as obvious in her interest in the broom earlier her face now gave away her excitement. She looked back at Oliver who gave her a nod before she pushed off from the ground. He and Cedric watched from below as she rose up vertically, she did a few aerial flips and turns to get familiar with the brooms capabilities. He noted approvingly that she was a very competent and graceful flier, but he supposed that was to be expected of a seeker. He was just about to shout out that she could do more when the broom bolted leaving a shock wave from the burst into near mach speeds.

"WHOO-HOO!" Cedric let out in a hoot next to him waving his own broom around in excitement. Oliver smiled too impressed that she seemed to not have any qualms holding back when flying. "Incredible." Cedric now turned to him the both of them no longer able to see where Cho had taken the broom beyond their sight from within the pitch. "I am so envious. I wish I could be up there on that thing. I'm stuck with this old Comet. Doesn't seem fair, I guess it's what I had at the time I died. I mean I don't understand why if I'm no longer living, I can't just imagine an updated broom or something. I'm stuck in these Tri-wizard Tournament clothes too, not even my Quidditch uniform." He let out another loud sigh. "Oh well, Cho tells me I should be thankful I even have a broom at all, since I technically didn't die with one. Guess I loved it too much to let it go."

Oliver gave him a smile and couldn't help but feel sorry for the younger ghost. He hated to admit they were so similar in that respect. While they waited for Cho to test fly his broom Oliver answered some of Cedric's questions regarding his professional career. Cedric had apparently been keeping up with all the professional games since his death, and often watched them with Cho, and sometimes Terrance. He invited Oliver around too. Oliver was slightly irked that the Hufflepuff's Golden boy was seemingly as nice as he had heard during his days at Hogwarts. He was finding it much harder to dislike his competition when they were all turning out to be so polite.

A little while later Cho entered the pitch again, she did a few more aerial weaves in and out of the stands before doing a run inside the framework of the bleachers, then came out straight through the middle goal. Finally she descended swiftly in a beautifully executed stop and dismount before the Oliver and Cedric. Her hair was slightly disheveled and loose strands freed in the wind were falling about her face. Her cheeks were flushed from the cool air and she was laughing with delight an infectious smile that reached her eyes. Oliver felt completely floored at this moment. He wished he could capture this look forever, he thought she had been pretty before but he found her breathtakingly beautiful in this instant.

"Oh my god. That was amazing!" She handed Oliver back his broom before taking her own from his hands. "Thank you so much! I can't believe how fast that thing can go!" She looked at her own broom. It was a Nimbus, but a couple versions older than the latest. She gave it a little frown. "This poor thing definitely can't compare."

Cedric held up his own Comet in commiseration. "Least yours is still better than mine!" She gave him a little smile and apologized.

"Well I'm sorry we've completely been holding up your inspection of the pitch." She said to Oliver suddenly remembering why he was out there.

"Oh no that's quite alright. I'm not in any rush."

They all talked for a little more before Cho remembered she was supposed to be meeting Madam Pince soon and had to excuse herself. Cedric politely did the same and kind of just dissolved into some mist. He'd seen other ghosts do it often while at Hogwarts but never given it much thought. Now he was curious as to what happened when they did that, was Cedric now off in some limbo. Was he really gone, or was he just now no longer visible to the living? If so what did he spend his time doing, was he following Cho around. He shook his head at the last thought. That would just be plain creepy. He quickly mounted his broom and tried to distract himself from thinking about Cho while looking over the pitch. But his mind would constantly flashback to that image of her just returning from her flight, the sparkle in her eyes and the flush on her face. _God, Oliver, you are falling, and falling hard. _

* * *

**Sorry for the short chapter. I think this was more of break back into writing my version of these character. So sorry if it seems a little redundant. I'll try and have more new and exciting things happen soon. I find I get so caught up in writing out the entirety of a scene. I have no idea how to kind of skip/skim over events to make time pass by faster, but I'll try and be better about it so people don't get bored! At this pace I don't know when we'd make it out of the first week, sheesh! :)**


End file.
